All We Are
by thecivilunrest
Summary: "It's just a moment of change." Wally/Artemis drabbles and one-shots with sporadic updates.
1. Secret

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything recognizable. Not the song lyrics or the characters.

**A/N: **Without these three people this fic never would have even happened: **Grim Lullaby, Clair-Rae **and **iscreamdrizzle**. Ever. It would still be rotting in the back of my brain. (Thank you so much Clair for helping me write this.) And please review, I'd appreciate it. :)

**Prompt: **Secret

_Our Song  
>WallyArtemis Week Day One_

Coming from the closet there was a groan, followed by a gasp, and something that sounded like splintering wood.

Whatever games these two kids were playing Dinah _really _didn't want to know. All she knew that today was the day that she _was_ going to catch them.

It'd been a month since she had started hearing things from the closet in the last tunnel to the right. At first she thought that she was hearing things, or that Superboy had been sleeping in there again (he told her that sleeping there reminded him of his pod, which made Dinah's heart ache before she told him that he should sleep only on a bed), but then one day she noticed Wally and Artemis sneaking off from the closet, going two different directions.

Now Dinah didn't consider herself the "World's Greatest Detective", but she had always been good at math and could put two and two together.

Sweaty hair. Mussed clothes. An empty closet. The smell of hormones in the air after they left.

Yep. It wasn't hard to add up this equation.

Kid Flash did live up to his name. No matter how many times Dinah tried to catch them they were always too fast for her.

But not today. Today she was determined to catch them.

Black Canary _knew _they were in there, and she just hoped that they weren't _too _far into the math.

Dinah didn't know which mouth the next gasp came from, but the fact that it even existed was evidence enough. If she was going to do something, now would have to be as good a time as any.

Saying a quick prayer that the door wasn't locked Dinah grabbed the handle of the door and pulled.

Two fully (thank God) clothed teenagers came tumbling after. Artemis' shirt looked like it was on its way off, but other than that there wasn't any indication that they were doing anything other than standing in a closet looking at each other as though they weren't sixteen-year-old human beings.

Wally looked sheepishly up at their combat teacher, while Artemis was already up on her feet and dusting herself off as though she hadn't just been sprawled on the floor with her shirt hem all the way up to her face.

"Care to you explain yourselves?" Dinah's tone rivaled that of Red Tornado or even Batman as she put her question to the two not-so-innocent teens.

"Yes. I can. It was all Wally," Artemis told Dinah, but she was looking at something behind Dinah's shoulder as she said it.

"Whatever, it's not like I forced you or anything. And it was _your _idea to defile the closet."

Artemis opened her mouth to protest but before she could Dinah stopped her. Only two sentences had been spoken and she had heard quite enough. "We're going to pretend this never happened. _But_, if this happens again I'm telling the rest of the League." Dinah looked at Wally, "And you know how your uncle would react to _that_."

Wally paled, his freckles standing out. Artemis nodded as if she had the choice of saying no. "It'll be our little secret." She gave them a stern look, before turning around and walking down the corridor, holding back a smirk. As soon as she turned a corner she could hear the two guilty parties bickering about whose fault it was that they got caught and who should have been quieter.

Kids. They had so much to learn.


	2. AU

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Young Justice.

**A/N: **Much melodrama and angst abounds in this fic, so if you don't like that don't read it. Much thanks to my beta, without whom this fic would be a million times worse.

**Prompt: **AU

_Our Song_

_Wally/Artemis Week Day Two_

He's late.

Artemis can't help but wonder if he likes being a walking contradiction, a paradox. The fastest man alive always being the last to everything. He must, because no matter how many apologies that he gives, no matter how many promises that he gives to be there first next time, he swears, she's always the first to arrive.

Not that the archer minds, of course. She'd gladly wait for him forever if she had to. Not that she'd ever tell him that, of course.

The alleyway in which they had agreed to meet is dark and quiet, a ghost town in an otherwise busy city.

Because that's all this is now, a sin. A hero shouldn't have anything to do with the likes of her. She should have already killed him, or worse. And yet, she hadn't. It was a dangerous edge that they were dancing upon and one day one of them would fall.

The false wind, the tell tale sign of Wally's arrival, forces Artemis out of her thoughts. He can't see her from her perch on the fire escape, and his back was to her, giving her a nice view if she did say so herself.

Artemis draws her hand back on her bow, imagining how easy it would be to just release the arrow and have it fly towards him. Imagines the sound it would make once it hit his body, how easily it would slice through the layers of skin and muscle and bone before lodging itself nicely in through his heart, in so deep that not even his rapid healing abilites would be able to push it out.

_Just like Cupid_, she thinks wryly.

She imagines how after she did that she would just walk away, how his team would find his body. How they'd cry, how there would be a big deal about it in the news, a public funeral. Wally would have a shrine, of course. Unlike herself Wally would be missed.

Artemis then tries to imagine living with herself after she does that, and can't even think about it. So down the bow goes, in one hand again where she can use it as a weapon but it won't be.

Her feet barely make a sound when they touch the ground, but Wally whirls around, a smile gracing his face as he realizes that it's her. "Well it's about time you got here," he tells her, crossing his arms over his chest as though he's disappointed in her. "I've been waiting."

"I could say the same thing."

It's really unfair how he makes her heart swell three times as large whenever he's around, like she's the Grinch and he's Christmas spirit or something.

"How much time do you have?" she whispers, knowing that this is one of the last times that she's going to see him for a couple of months. Artemis recently got a job that's going to take her far, far away from the States and he's most likely here to stay.

Wally grimaces, never one to hide anything. She's always liked that about him. "Not much. I barely got away from them as it is- I think Nightwing suspects something."

Artemis doesn't really like that, she doesn't like that at all, but he did work under the World's Greatest Detective so what did she expect? Secrets don't stay secrets for long, not in their world. It's kind of like that one saying; three can keep a secret if two of them are dead.

"Well then don't waste anymore time," Artemis tells him, grabbing the back of his neck.

Her gloves meet his suit, two layers too many between them.

And then they're kissing and her back hits the graffiti stained wall.

She can't help but wish that they had time to waste.


	3. Cold

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Young Justice._

**A/N: **Obviously this is day five. Obviously this is out of order. Obviously this is late, though I did have this ready last week. Obviously in advance and everything. Obviously this is fluffy and stupid. Obviously I keep saying obviously, so please review. :)

**Prompt: Cold**

_Hummingbird Heartbeat_

_Wally/Artemis Week Day Five_

When she breathed in tiny knives made out of ice made their way up her nose. Snow was falling, landing as soft as a whisper onto the ground, and for once the night was almost completely silent.  
>Not much could make Gotham look pretty, but somehow a fresh snowfall always could. When Artemis was younger she used to imagine that the whole world was covered in powdered sugar when the snow first fell. It was only in the morning, when the sun came out and the snow became dirty that she was no longer in Narnia and the world was back to its imperfect and ugly state again.<p>

"I'm cold," Artemis announced, smoke coming out of her mouth as she spoke. The archer couldn't understand why her boyfriend had felt the urge to come out here once he noticed the snow falling, but somehow he had managed to get her outside before she even knew what hit her. Even her mother had approved, shaking her head and half smiling, the way she always did when Wally hung around their apartment.

"It's not _that_bad. And besides, if you get too cold I could always warm you up." Wally wiggled his eyebrows at her which made her roll her eyes and hit him, though she knew that he couldn't feel anything. With all of the layers that he had on she could probably jump on his back and he wouldn't even notice that she was doing it.

"I still don't get why you made me come out here."

"_We_are going to make a snowman."

"At eleven o' clock at night?" Artemis knew that the boy was smart- she had seen his Chemistry grades often enough- but it became crystal clear that sometimes Wally just didn't have any common sense. But, then again, he _was_visiting her on a Saturday night and his only transportation were his two legs.

And it was January, with snow falling all around the country.

"Yep. You've made one of those before, right?"

Artemis huffed. "Of course." Small ones, not the kind that you saw in movies, but she had made some. In fact on Christmas Day she had created a snow sculpture of her mother. It had only been a few feet high and hadn't exactly resembled her mother, but it was the thought that counted when it came to gifts and crafts, right?

"Just wondering. You haven't exactly had a 'traditional' childhood," he told her, making quotation marks around the word 'traditional' with his fingers. When he saw that she was going to respond he hurriedly went on. "But, good. Because we're going to make the biggest one that you've ever seen. Trust me, I'm really good at making snowmen. Won the neighborhood contest three years in a row, actually."

"Congrats," Artemis said in a dry tone. "That's quite an accomplishment."

"Isn't it?" The speedster ignored her tone and grinned at her. He then squatted down to begin making his snowball. Then he began rolling it around, trying to catch as much snow as he could. Artemis just watched him, arms over her chest and an amused expression on her face.

Once he got the snowball into a decent sized half-mutated sphere he looked at her as though he expected her to want to jump in and help. "What?" she finally asked.

"Aren't you going to help? We're in this together, after all."

"You say." He gave her a look and it didn't take long before she just caved in. "Okay, okay, I'll help."

There wasn't anything wrong with rolling a snowball with your boyfriend... only it got a bit boring after a while, because you couldn't talk when you were doing it and the only thing that was going on was the fact that snow was falling faster and the archer became sweaty even though it was below freezing outside. Knowing that they were probably going to regret it they both took off their puffy jackets. If worst came to worst they could always put them back on and run inside.

An idea popped into her head while they were rolling the ball again. Once Wally was satisfied with the size, which was the hip high for the speedster, he stood back and admired their handiwork. When he was distracted Artemis, casual as could be, picked up a small pile of snow off the ground and put it into Wally's shirt.

The innocent expression she pasted on her face didn't fool the redhead for a second. "You _didn't_."

"I think that I did, actually." At the look on his face Artemis took off running in the opposite direction, even though she knew that she didn't have a snowball's chance in hell at not being hit back.

The archer shrieked when something wet hit her right between the shoulder blades, even if she was expecting it. Artemis couldn't see him, but she could hear him as his feet crunched the snow underneath his feet, feel the artificial wind that he was creating, and she knew that he was using the fact that it was nighttime to camouflage his blurred body.

Taking a shot in the dark the Artemis stuck out her foot trying to see if maybe he was closer than she thought.

Instant results.

The boy was laying face down in the snow. Artemis laughed at his expression when he got up. "I'm going to get you for that."

"I'd like you see you try."

A predictable snowball fight ensued, full of laughter and crows of triumphant yells and cursing. Artemis was pleased to realize that the cursing came mostly from Wally.

A light suddenly flickered on one of her neighbor's porches after a while of their obnoxious behavior. "Hey you two! KNOCK IT OFF OR I'M CALLIN' THE COPS!"

The door slammed and the archer laughed again, so hard this time that it hurt, and she collapsed to the snow covered ground.

Artemis never acted like this- it was probably the cold air getting to her brain. Planning to calm herself down the archer took a deep breath and extended her hand, but then she pulled on Wally that he fell down again this time on his side.

"You're a jerk," Wally informed her with a glare and a half muffled voice.

"I know." A smirk made its way across the archer's face.

Snowflakes made their way onto her eyelashes, taking their time as they danced to the ground. This was the best time of a new snowfall, just watching the way that the snow did ballet.

As they were lying beside each other, for the first time all night not speaking, Wally grabbed her hand and Artemis couldn't help but think that maybe, maybe she was falling for the boy beside her just as gently as the snow around them.


	4. Chasing Trains  Extra

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything that you recognize.

**A/N: **I've been meaning to put this up on FFN for a while, but I didn't want to put it by itself so... you guys can have an extra chapter? I don't know. I'll get back to the prompts eventually. Also, fair warning, this is another fluffy and dumb thing. I'm also going to change the title of this very soon, so be prepared for that too. :) Please review.

_Our Song_

_Extra Wally/Artemis _

Artemis always thought of train stations, especially the ones that were outdoor, to be a sort of heartbreak heaven. Which, considering the sort of situation that she was currently in, didn't seem to be that much of a stretch.

At train stations, or airports, or anywhere really where people were coming and going, there were always tears. Always. It didn't really matter if they were tears of joy, like the ones coming from a woman with a particularly flashy ring on her finger as she met her well dressed husband, or tears of sadness like the ones coming from the little girl with a bow in her hair and a teddy bear in her hand watching her mother walk into the train without a second glance.

There weren't any tears on _her _face, though, which was something that she was grateful for. If she had cried she never would have forgiven herself.

Adjusting the black strap from her bag so that it was situated more comfortably on her shoulder Artemis double checked her ticket so that she got on the right train, 568, the only one headed straight for Bludhaven.

It was one place that she hadn't been, but it was enough like Gotham, or so she had heard, to be familiar. Bludhaven also happened to be first place that her finger had landed when she had closed her eyes and randomly jabbed at a map, so. (Actually, the first place that her finger had landed had been, funnily enough, Keystone City which wasn't an option before it even knew that it needed to be one, so that was completely out of the picture.)

"Ma'am, your ticket?" A man in a blue uniform was holding his hand out expectantly, and Artemis padded around in her pocket until she pulled out the yellow piece of paper that had more meaning than it probably ever should. "If you don't mind finding a seat, the train is about to leave the station."

"Right, of course." Finding a window seat- maybe things were going to go her way just this once- next to an older woman who was knitting and across from a moody looking teenager dressed in all black with too much make-up and earphones shoved in his ears.

The train announced its leaving before it actually did and as it started chugging people started blowing kisses and waving and shouting things that they couldn't hear because of the glass and metal in between them all.

For a moment she waited to see if there was anyone that was going to specifically be there to see her off, to even try to stop the train so that they could see her if need be, but of course there was no one. That was a thing for smutty romance novels and romantic comedies, not real life.

A surge of disappointment came over her and then left as quickly as it came. This was partly her fault, and she knew it, though she sure as hell wasn't going to admit that to _him_. After all, he had started it.

Yes, she had thought that it was all going to blow over in a few days, and _yes_maybe she should have said something but why bother? It was all over now…

Artemis threw the thoughts out of her head. This wasn't the best place to dwell. As soon as she was in Bludhaven, far, far away from here where there was nothing in her power to do she would think about it.

The archer decided to focus on the buildings as they went by, but that only reminded her of all of the times that she had rode in the arms of a boy that could make buildings fly by her like this too, so she stopped.

Maybe the window seat wasn't such a good idea after all.

She decided instead to just sit back and close her eyes. Maybe she'd even nap. That'd make the ride go by faster, at the very least.

If only she could ignore the whispers of the other passengers. They started to whisper as soon as she'd closed her eyes. Obviously it was the universe trying to sabotage her plans just one more time.

"Look at _that_!" "Can you believe it?" "Do you think that's one of the Flashes? No one else could run that fast." "Of course not, he's not even wearing a costume. It's probably just a cow or something." "A really _fast_cow." "You don't think something's wrong with the train, do you?" "Oh great, Carolyn. Now you're scaring people."

Knowing that she was never going to get to sleep now Artemis opened her eyes. There was a blur right next to her window, a blur that definitely hadn't been there before. There was a familiar red color on the top of the blur and she knew exactly who it was.

He was crazy. Absolutely positively crazy. She knew that he was smart, he'd gotten the grades that proved that, but this was by far one of the _stupidest _things that he had ever done. No sane person would do this.

They said that love made people crazy, but he didn't have that excuse anymore so she had no idea what made him think that following her train via superspeed was in any way okay.

Praying that he could hear her she knocked on the window. This wasn't _Harry Potter _so she couldn't roll down her windows to shout at him (though at this speed her voice would get snatched away by the wind anyway) but she pounded on the glass. Hard.

Hard enough to even make the teenager across from her to look up and raise his pierced eyebrows. Artemis wasn't sure that he even heard her, but she made her way to the back of her train anyway.

Somehow, by some twist of fate, this train had one of those little areas on the caboose where you could stand outside of the train as it moved. This was the only way that she could stop him from running himself all the way to Bludhaven.

The blonde could feel eyes on her as she walked down the aisles, but she ignored them because the only thing that mattered was getting to the back of that train and telling him to back off.

He'd made it clear enough that he didn't want anything else to do with her. Maybe that wasn't the case anymore.

The speedster seemed to have gotten her message and by the time that she was on the platform that was attached to the caboose he was at the back of the train instead of at her window.

Wally held out his hand, a signal for her to help him on. Grabbing the railing Artemis did, and she pulled with all her strength to help him get on too. In typical Wally style his foot caught on the edge and he almost fell on top of her as she pulled him up.

She was used to his. A lot of their relationship had consisted of him falling all over her.

Wally wasn't even breathing hard as he removed his goggles and put them in his pocket. When he was this close to her she could count all of the different shades of green in his eyes. For a moment they just looked at each other like they hadn't looked at each other in days, weeks.

To hear each other over the roar of the wind they had to shout. "I'm sorry," he started and it felt like he vomited the apology on her. They weren't easy words for either of them to say, ever. "I'm so, so sorry. I'm such an idiot and I don't want you to leave. So please don't. Come back with me."

It had taken this to get him to admit that, for him to ask for her to be with him. The thought made her sad and hopeful all at once. She had wanted him to do this, but now it was too late. Wasn't it?

"But you said-"

"I know what I said. I know! And I didn't mean any of it. I was just…" Wally couldn't even finish the thought. He ran a hand through his hair and took a deep breath. "I'm a jackass. I know I am, and especially to you and that isn't fair. But you can't just run away-"

"I'm not running away. Don't even said that. Because, when you run away you generally have someone or something to run _from_. And I don't have that, do I?"

They regarded each other once again.

Four. There were four shades of green in Wally's eyes. She had noticed that fact before, of course, but she had forgotten that it seemed like, in the light of everything that had happened.

"Me. You have me to run away from. Always."

He couldn't say things like that to her. He just couldn't. It wasn't fair that he had that weapon in his arsenal when she had nothing of the sort.

"You have to trust me, Wally. You say that you do, but I honestly don't think that you ever have."

"I do trust you. I trust you with my heart, isn't that enough?" It was the sort of line that would have made him bust out laughing in the middle of a chick-flick, but he was looking at her in all seriousness.

"Sometimes, I'm honestly not sure anymore."

"One more chance. I know that we have our problems, but you can't leave me ever again. You were gone for one day and I knew that you weren't going to be coming back and it was my fault and I couldn't _stand_it. I'm so sorry."

If she hadn't wanted to come back, if he wasn't looking at her like that, she would have been able to say no and go back in the train. But she wasn't strong enough.

"Okay."

"You sure showed me, huh?" He couldn't seem to be able to stop himself from saying this, which she was used to. She rolled her eyes and opened her mouth to say something back, but then he kissed her, on the back of a train with her hair whipping in the wind and his chapped lips on hers and she realized that maybe there was a reason for those movies where people ran after trains.


End file.
